Consequences of the Y chromosome
by Blondi89
Summary: It was a strange attraction, one he couldn't stop. AU SasukeXHinata one-shot.


So I was reading one of my favorite SasukeXHinata stories and it the latest chapter Sasuke checks out Hinata's backside. It got me thinking about what the other character's reactions would be to this un-Sasuke like behavior and tada! This one-shot was created.

Pairing: SasukeXHinata, (mention of InoXShikamaru and NarutoXSakura)

Warnings: swearing and a perverted Sasuke (don't take Sasuke or this story seriously, the story was made for fun and remember it's fanfiction!)

* * *

He couldn't look away.

Right in front of him was the perfect ass. Beautifully proportioned, it curved out from firm hips making his eyes roam over the form with ease. There was softness to the anatomy that was visible and when the weight would be shifted from one long leg to the other, a contraction hinted at just how solid the muscle underneath was. And the trivial swaying motion that the woman would unconsciously make when walking, made her backside absolutely hypnotizing.

He, the Sasuke Uchiha, had been conquered by a flawless rear.

It couldn't be helped. For one, he's always been an ass man. Something about the globular flesh got to him. It was an odd attraction, one that he would _never _disclose to anyone, but it was something he couldn't get out of his blood. The only benefit to this title is the discrete nature that went along with it. Women could not see roaming eyes from behind as they can from the front. The whole ordeal of gaping at a well-endowed chest just to have the woman hiss and attack with her sharp claws was something he could live without.

But, even if he is an "ass man" it gave no explanation to why he was suddenly spellbound by his co-worker's backside. And it wasn't even until the woman was out of the room that he was finally able to blink.

"What the hell was that teme?!"

It takes three seconds, which is two more than normal, for him to finally register the moron's question.

"What?"

"What was what, what was that?!"

He shifts his line of sight from the blonde idiot Naruto, to the other blonde idiot Ino who was frantically pointing her finger in the direction that the perfect ass had been. Briefly, he wondered when the two had stopped their bickering they had begun one hour ago.

"What was what?"

Two set of blue eyes glared at him.

"You were checking out Hinata-chan's ass!"

The loud accusation from the dobe rang in his ears like a deafening whistle. Only one thought occurred to him…

_Aw shit!_

"Dobe, you really think I'd do that."

He kept his tone cool; arms crossed and leaned his body back into the cushioned chair in a indifferent pose. No way is he admitting the truth.

"Sasuke-kun don't you lie to us! We saw you!"

The icy tenor in Ino's voice made him glance at her. She had gotten over her school-girl crush years ago when she had started dating the executive of their company Shikamaru, but she would still practice her flirting on him. Girly and seductive were the voices she would use on him, not cold and full of blame.

"Hn."

This lack of verbal response, a classical Uchiha reply, set Naruto off on a string of curses; all of which were directed towards Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke you… you're such a…always…good for nothing… got a stick shoved…swear someone should…"

Same old song.

"Sasuke, Hinata-chan is a nice, good girl! She doesn't deserve some guy looking at her like a…a…lecher!"

Guess, Naruto got Ino to sing back-up.

"What the hell is going on in here?!"

Both blondes stopped they're awful screeching, to look at the cotton-candy head of Sakura who just walked into the conference room.

"Sakura-chan! Teme was looking at Hinata-chan's ass!"

He could see the shock in Sakura's eyes from her boyfriend's statement; they quickly turned to him in question.

"Is that true Sasuke-kun?"

Again, like _hell_ he'll admit that.

"Hn."

It wasn't a yes or a no. And this time the response to the famous Uchiha quote was not the shrilling cry of a pack of hyenas. Instead, Sakura calmly walked towards him, raised a hand and brought it to the back of his head…hard.

"Ouch!"

Damn, that woman can hit!

"What do you think you're doing taking advantage of a sweet girl like Hinata-chan!"

"Yeah teme!"

What?!

"Take advantage? You're all acting like I've molested her."

The room got deathly quiet. All three of them adopted the same stony face. It was finally Naruto who broke the tension.

"Did you?"

Oh for the love of God.

"No."

The unwavering answer hadn't been enough for the three, for they continued to rear their ugly faces at him; accusing him of peeping, cope-ups, lewd comments and any other perverted thing.

He couldn't fathom what the major crisis was. He looked at her ass. Big deal. He couldn't have been the first; she did have a nice trunk after-all. But then again, she always wore such baggy clothing, even at work. This was the first time he had seen her in form-fitting pants, an outfit she probably wore for the crucial meeting their company, Konoha had with its ally Suna later today. Come to think of it, he's never even seen her in t-shirt and shorts.

Wonder what the skin looks like matched with its frame…

"Ow! What's with all the noise?!"

His wonderful daydream was interrupted by the office loudmouth Kiba Inuzuka. His barbaric behavior only came second to Naruto's and his personality contrasted the man who he would normally work with, Shino Aburame (aka, the silent, mysterious guy standing next to him).

Normally, he wouldn't give much thought to the two guys. Kiba aggravated him (even more than the dobe) and Shino was a bit…odd. However, they were the best friend's of Hinata and very protective to the woman they considered a sister. So, in order to prevent a brawl that would not be in his favor, he needs to stop that moron from saying…

"Sasuke checked out Hinata-chan's ass!"

Damn it.

"You did _what_ Uchia?!"

He really needs to buy some duck-tape for that idiot's pie-hole.

"You asshole! I should kill you!"

A lunging Kiba was stopped short by Naruto and Sakura. Naruto was holding the crazed man back by physical force and Sakura who stood in-between himself and the restrained man, lectured to Kiba that killing a man would not look good for the company.

What the hell is wrong with these people?

Sure they all held the same entitlements to Konoha, seen as how it was founded by the "rookie nine," but did they forget that it is Uchiha Corps that's their biggest funder? They should be kissing his ass, not trying to kick it.

_Click._

He was temporally blinded by a white light. Once the round circles blocking his sight become dots, he could see Shino standing over him with a camera in hand.

"What the hell? Did you take a picture of me?"

The man before him pushed up his dark glasses with his index finger before answering in a dead voice.

"It's for reference, for when I hunt you down."

...

Okay.

"How troublesome."

Everyone looked up at the fourth person who decided to walk into their circus act. Shikamaru stood slouched at the doorway, hands in pockets, looking at Kiba who was still struggling in Naruto's grasp.

"Shikamaru! Honey, you won't believe what Sasuke-kun did…"

"I'm sure it's unbelievable Ino, but right now the representatives from Suna are on their way and we need to get ready to meet them."

Ino pouted at the lack of attention she got from her boyfriend, but compiled to his demands and left the room. She was then followed by Sakura, Shino, Naruto and Kiba who was being dragged away by Naruto. They all made sure to look at him with marks of death in their eyes before leaving him alone in the conference room.

Why did he always have to be the big bad wolf?

He sat there for a couple minutes, contemplating if he should take off the rest of the day just so he wouldn't have to deal with those baboons. But when it came down to it, he was a business man and he knew he could never miss a important meeting.

Irritated by the whole ordeal, he forcefully shoved his papers into his briefcase.

"Umm, Uchiha-san?"

Looking up from his case full of wrinkled papers, he saw the woman whose ass started the whole thing. Unintentionally, he glared at the petite woman.

"Yes."

The word came out with more intensity than intended. He could see the results, as she began to fidget and avoid eye contact.

"T-the representatives fr-rom Suna will b-be here."

He signaled with a firm nod that he heard and patiently waited for her to exit. When she didn't leave and continued to stand there, frustration got the better of him.

"Was there something else?"

There was a small, cute little squeak before she ducked her head and mumbled something under her breath. Stepping closer until he was but a mere few inches in front of her, he asked her to repeat it again. The response again was not audible.

"I can't hear you. Look at me and speak louder."

His demand was met when she revealed a profusely blushing face to him. His earlier exasperation dimmed and amusement began to take over when he saw her blush deepen as their eyes met.

"I s-said that I w-want to apolo-ogize for our friend's beh-havior."

Friend's behavior? Did she hear?

"Were you eavesdropping?"

From the way that her face went from cherry red to brick red, it was an obvious yes.

"Why are you apologizing for them?"

Lifting his right hand, he brought his fingers underneath her chin making her look at him again. He had to fight an upwards twitch of his lips when he saw the shock in her eyes from such a gesture.

"I d-didn't find i-it that o-offensive."

Thoroughly entertained by the woman in front of him, he leaned down, making his breath ghost over her face.

"And why is that?"

She didn't move away from his close proximity at first, though he could tell it was making her uncomfortable. Instead, he heard (and felt) her take in a deep breath of air and force herself to look into his eyes, answering his question.

"Mo-ost men look a-at my chest."

He couldn't stop the small smile of amusement this time. It seemed to be infectious, for he saw a small smile on her face before she broke the connection and bowed her head.

"I-I'll s-see you at the m-meeting Uchiha-san."

Those pale lavender eyes gave him one final shy glance and with the turn of a heel, she presented that perfect backside to him which moved side to side as she left the room.

Suddenly, he couldn't wait for the meeting.

* * *

Hoped you all had fun reading it. Tell me what you liked (or didn't). Please no flaming on the pairings. :)

P.S. Sorry to those who want a update for The Plan. I know it's been awhile, but I can promise you the next chapter on Thanksgiving Break.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Holy pixie sticks am I serious.**


End file.
